The Bastard And The Beta
by Junjou-Bromantic
Summary: louis finds comfort in a boy he feels like he should know, a strange connection buzzed between them. who was he where was he from and how did he manage to put all of black water under his delicate little thumb?.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your

A/N: ok so this was a random idea but i like it the story plot is all mine, but i dont own one direction or their image. so basically if you havent gethered by the introductiony thing this is a werewolf/vampire pic it is a lilo/narry with slight larry story as well, the cover is temporary until i get someone to make one or i find one i like, please comment and fan and so on cause i love it, and yea so enjoy my delightfully whoreable people.

sweet nightmares to you all ^.^=

~SIGNED: just another b*tch

(louis)

the cool morning air was soothing against my clammy skin. summer was gone now leaving snow dusted over everything, it was beautiful but dangerous.

cuddling deeper into the soft folds of my comforter, i block out the birds sweet musical call from my sleep deprived brain. who got up this early anyway.

hugging my pillows close to my chest I smile dreaming about being a famous detective, I'm weird I know.

a soft thud interupts my favourite bit where I go badass on the villain and save the day, the sound repeats and I throw my covers off with a sour expression.

hopping up from my bed I stumble over to my window rubbing at the fogged glass, mum must have turned up the heat again. Just as I lean closer to peer out a ball of white hits the window making me fall back and let out a girlish scream.

rubbing my now sore backside from my rather embarrassing fall, I place my fingers on the window sill peeking up and lifting the latch on the shutters and pushing them outwards.

I duck as another ball of what I now know was snow flew at my head.

"hey!." i grumble wiping down the window "watch it."

a cheeky dimpled smile is the offenders only reaction.

"sorry boo bear."

I roll my eyes at my best friend flicking the hair from my eyes.

"what do you want Haz it's." I look behind me at my glowing alarm clock "Jesus harry it's 3:00am!"

harry looks down and I instantly feel bad for shouting at him. looking him over I notice his bare chest was on full display, the thick muscles and sculpted abs had a slight sheen from the small flakes of snow dropping onto his body. frowning deeply I cross my arms, it seemed the only item of clothing he had on Was a pair of dark wash skinnies, his feet were bare and buried in the snow, I guess he was in too much of a hurry to put on his clothes.

"fine wait there." I mumble throwing on my dressing gown and walking down the stairs to my front door.

I cracked the door open shivering at the cold air finding its way into the house, there stood harry in all his sex god glory his hands behind his head grinning at me like an idiot.

"well come in, quickly." I say pulling on his elbow "before you get frostbite."

harry walked in chuckling at my statement shaking his hair so the tiny flakes of snow fell onto the welcome rug.

"gosh Lou it's hot in here, why have you got the heat so high."

my only reaction was to smack Harrys arm, wincing when I hit a little too hard making my delicate tanned skin sting.

"serves you right." the younger boy laughed patting my back, before folding his tall frame into a seat by the kitchens bay windows.

"so.." harry started but I cut him off, raising my palm.

"why are you here at 3:00 in the morning haz."

"I have gossip." he giggled like one of those cheerleaders from a teen movie.

"and that couldn't wait until, let's say about 10:00am? i asked glaring at him.

"nope cause your gunna love this boo-bear."

sighing I make my way over to the coffee machine, knowing full well mum had made a pot before work this morning. already regretting even getting up I motioned for harry to continue.

"ok well I heard Diana, tell Nikkei who told mike, who passed It on to Charlie who told his dad who told my dad who told.."

"get on with it curly." I growl rubbing my temple with one hand bringing my coffee cup to my lips with the other.

"fine if your going to be like that ill just not tell you." he pouted anger rose in the pit of my stomach.

"either say what you wanted To say or let me get back to sleep."

harry opened his mouth pointing his index finger at me. but he quickly lowered it thinking better than to mess with a sleep deprived best friend.

"kit Hemingway died a month ago and his mistress finally came out."

"oh great." i sigh sarcastically

"there's more, kit had a kid with her."

"and?."

harry frowns "and? what do you mean and!, Louis that means both of them are moving here.."

"oh great more young boys for zayn to tattoo, and mold into perfect look alike puppets."

harry rolls his eyes towards the ceiling. smacking harry on the back of the head I skull the last of my coffee and place the cup in the sink. I never liked coffee I was more of a tea man myself, but some mornings coffee gave me the kick I needed.

"ow loulou thats just mean." harry whines gaining my attention again, I love harry he is my best friend, and basically a brother but sometimes he was a baby.

"Don't whine a me Harold, you know zayn's no good, you even said so yourself."

that hit to close to home harry hangs his head, that's when I notice the ink on his shoulder, zayn had gotten to him.

"oh hazza-bear not you too."

"What do you mean not me too?." harry says

"you were with me on this, Hazza we both agreed zayn was bad news."

Harry's face takes on a serious edge one I'd never thought I'd see on the curly haired boy.

"we were wrong Lou, you'll see for yourself soon."

" And wat haz is that supposed to mean?." i questioned folding my arms across my chest and glaring down at the younger boy.

"it's not my place to say." he murmured "sorry louis"

letting out a sigh I slump down into a chair rubbing the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger.

"it is way to early in the morning for this...this." I wave my arm around at loss of words casting my eyes to the ground.

"again I did say I was sorry, plus it was in fact important Mr. grumpy gills!." harry laughs leaning over the hard wood table to squish my face.

"arif gets oof meh fidiot!". i laugh pushing his hands away.

"so now we are up wat should we do?."

harry leans back bringing his legs up crossing them on the wooden chair. comfortable the British lad pats his bottom lip with his index finger.

"while we are young styles."

"IVE GOT IT!." harry exclaims making me jump in fright. " lets go to the hang out."

"the hang out?." i ask confused

he doesn't let me finish instead he tugs me up out of my chair and up the carpeted stairs. this situation kind of reminded me of the time me and harry were seven, he had used the same tactics to get me alone always so confident in what he does. when we had gotten to my room he had once gain tricked me into a game he saw his brother play with a bottle, that's where my first kiss was taken even though I didn't know that. but I've never really counted it as my first the way I see it my first will be with the person I love. looking up I see harry has stopped and is looking at me.

"what?." i inquire realizing harry had begun speaking to me at one point.

"i said you'll need old clothes, oh and flip flops." harry said over his shoulder as if it wasn't snowing outside.

shaking my head I following him into my room where he pushes me into a sitting position on the bed.

"stay."

i rolls my eyes but nod as he moves open my walk in closet disappearing inside.

harry says something but it's hard to hear him when he's so far in the closet. heh that's funny I wonder if he's found Narnia, will he ever come out?. i chuckle to myself when something hits my face.

"what the fudge topped carrots are you freaking doing!."

harry smiled evily from where he stood his tall muscular frame leaning against my closet doorway, in his hand were my favourite pair of skinnies and a white sweater.

"well stop thinking about my massive.."

"don't you dare say it styles, I mean it dont!." i threatened lifting the battered grey converse he had thrown at me in a threatening way.

"I was only going to say cupcake."

I mentally facepalmed.

"Harry you don't have a cupcake."

"yes I do and might I just add the frosting is absolutely delicious

i shake my head disgusted, god harry was so...ugh I disgrace myself just thinking the word but he is, you guys know wat I mean.

" that's it out go on get god harry your so gross!."

"bleh Lou your so mean."

"what ever, just give me my clothes."

harrys breath came out in a shhh sound as he sighed loudly passing me my white washed skinnies and sweater. pulling them over to me I stand up looking at harry. he doesn't move though just stands there confused.

rolling my eyes I rotate my finger in a circular motion, still not understanding harry blinks back at me emerald eyes sparkling.

"harry you space cadet turn around."

blinking slowly he turns to me.

"what?, sorry I was thinking about tacos."

"what!?,you,me,taco,naked."

harry smirks "now who's not making sense."

"OMG GET OUT." I screech throwing my stuffed animal collection at him. until he bolts from the room with a deep sexy chuckle.

after I'm dressed i bounce down to where harry is waiting patiently by the door, my white doc Martin's hanging from his slim fingers.

"thank you hazza." I smile taking the shoes from him and pulling them on. locking up we walk over to sunset beach.

harry and I walk down the pebbled beach the only place seemingly untouched by the cold winter snow. I frown down at my feet feeling a little off, something wasn't right...no more like someone wasn't right.

"harry when is that boy coming exactly?." I ask stepping over a log and jogging to his side, Damn him and his long legs.

"I'd say sometime tomorrow, I think we are throwing a welcome party."

"oh." I uttered thinking

"are you alright loulou?."

"huh?.oh yea I was just thinking."

harry smiles slightly at me pretending he doesn't see my almost lie, I never was good at lieing. sighing I curl under Harry's arm which has settled across my shoulders shielding myself from the cold.

for some reason I was anxious and antsy for the new boys arrival, something within me told me he would become a big part of my life. i just hope it was a good thing.

harry and I climb the hill to the top of moonreach our reservation's name for the massive cliffs just above sunset beach. I get a little nervousness we get to the highest point, I never was good with heights. a reassuring hand rubs my arm and I smile mentally thanking harry.

"your welcome boo." harry breathes close to my ear sending strands of my hair across my face, wrinkling my nose I reach up and flick the hair away, I didn't like things in my face.

"harry you didn't say the delinquent's would be here." I mumbled scowling at zayns perfectly tanned back.

"come on Lou it's fine." harry removes his arm from my shoulders walking towards Zayn, his arms spread wide, that dumb smirk of his pulling at his lips.

"hey mate." I hear Zayn say pulling harry into a tight hug patting the younger lad on the back. Harry mumbles back a reply but the sound is muffled against zayn's shoulder. pulling back from one another the boys talk quietly glancing in my direction every now and then with a look i swear was worry.

"loulou come here a minute." harry smiles waving me over, i shudder inside i really didnt want to be anywhere near vain, uh i mean zayn, yes zayn thats what i said. slowly i walk over my stomach lurching.

zayn's dark eyes settled on me as i came to a stop beside harry my fingers unconcious gripping my best friends arm, i gulp hard hearing the noise in the back of my head.

"louis you have to go home." harry says moving my hand.

my jaw drops open.

"w-what?!, why?." harry sighs draggin his hands down his face

"i have to go and...do some stuff, i can meet you back at yours for our regular movie night yea?."

i pout crossing my arms, he was doing it again this was the third time this week he had blown me off after convincing me to go out with him. scowling at the dirt i mentally curse whichever god had it out for me,kicking alightly at the snow.

"no harry its fine go with zayn, go fucking vandalise something." i mumbled quietly

i can feel the change in zayns stare hes mad "WHAT!." he yelled making me jump slightly

" i said idiot, why dont you two." i motioned to the two of them "go and vandalise something or i know how about you shop lift something thats always fun." i give the two boys a sugary sweet smile that was as fake as pamela andersons tits.

"lou, boo?, dont be like this you dont know what your talking about." harry said reaching out to comfort me

" WELL I WOULD IF YOU STAYED BY MY SIDE FOR MORE THAN A SECOND STYLES!, OR MAYBE IF YOU EXPLAINED THINGS TO ME!."

harry looked a little broken turning slightly away from me as he let out a long held breathe.

"im going home to spend the rest of my day with someone who wont leave me." i huffed walking back to my house, if styles wanted to hang with his new friends then fine he can, for the rest of his god damn life.

document here...


	2. Chapter 2

(Liam)

i watched my mothers face, multiple emotions racing across it, the skin pulled tight and deathly pale. it must have been serious she's never looked so scared before, turning slightly towrds me my mother motions for me to grab a pen and paper.

i scurry over grabbing the notepad mum leaves out incase any of us have to go somewhere in a hurry so we can leave a note, and a blue pen from the draw. mum mouths a quick thankyou taking them from my shaking hands.

"ok, you really dont have to do this i know we, no i was the person who ruined your life." mum says down the line writing down what looks like an adress. "this is extremely kind of you, but i...i cant, really."

mum stays silent for a moment and i strain to hear the other person from where i stood.

"liam his name is liam, i dont know..yes well of course they have," my eyes go wide.

mum's eyes were getting watery but shes kept nodding along saying the occasional yes and no.

"of course thankyou , right sorry thankyou jayy." mum smiles for the first time since...well forever "ill send him down tomorow, thankyou bye."

mum hung up and set the phone down looking down at the paper staining it with tiny tears.

"mum?." i ask tenativly reaching out to her "are you ok whats wrong?."

"it's ok lili its nothing ok, we'll talk about it later."

mum goes to walk away from me but I grab her sleeve.

"mum why did you say my name on the phone, and why were you crying."

"hes gone." she whispers back her eyes glazed over

I frown "who mum?."

she doesn't answer just stares blankly.

"mum?..mum! who!?."

"your father."

I step back from her, this was the best thing that could happen to us so why was mum so sad.

"but...isn't that a good thing?."

i don't see my mother's hand fly towards my face but I feel the hard smack as it hits my skin sending me backwards onto my backside.

"that man was your father you ungrateful twat!." my mother hisses pointing a bony finger at me. "And I loved him."

"how could you love someone who used you like he did!?." i retort "he left you!."

"because of you." she fumes "it's all your fault, and now I can get rid of you, I'm sending you to Doncaster for good."

"mummy please no!."

"stop complaining it's not like you have friends here boy." she sneers " your a Bastard remember."

sobbing I run from my mother to my room locking the door behind me .how could she be like this, I was her son?. sniffling I reach over to my nightstand grabbing my iPhone, I felt the need to call my only comfort. Niall, he was my best friend,secret best friend he was a rogue vampire from Ireland.

dialling his number I silently pray he picks up.

"hey this is Nialler, wat can I do you for?." an Irish accent chirps into my ear.

"n-Niall?." I ask wiping my eyes, there's silence on the other line for a bit before he answers.

"right who made my LiLi cry, want me to fuck 'em up?."

i laugh "no Niall it's fine."

"tell me what happened, but not yet first open your window it's cold out here."

planning on saying something clever I open my mouth, only to here the bleak tone on my phone signalling Niall had infact hung up on me.

"creepy bloodsucking.."

I toss open the window and Niall climbs in, I stare back In awe of him he really was something, perfect skin, dazzling blue eyes and he held himself with almost feline grace.

"hey LiLi Whats cracka lackin'." Niall sniggers.

"I'm moving."

Niall doesn't move an inch, making it really look like he was made out of marble. then he bursts out laughing perching himself on the edge of my bed.

"you had me going there."

I frown shaking my head.

"I'm not joking Ni." I walk over and bury myself in his strong arms.

"this, this is horrible." Niall pouts "now who Will eat Nandos with me!."

i roll my eyes. "Niall James Horan don't be so bloody stupid you can't eat Nandos ."

Niall smirks down at me. "A boy can dream liam."

shaking my head I swat his arm playfully, smiling Niall lays back pulling me with him do my head rested on his shoulder.

"so liam?." he questions quietly messing with my hair.

"yes?."

"you got room for me in your new town?."

"or course I gotta have my best friend there."

Niall smiles. "more like someone to boss around."

I ignore his last comment rubbing my eyes. "I should pack."

Niall nods setting me free from his protective hold. walking over to the closet I grab my clothes throwing them behind me hitting Niall more than once.

"hey watch it mate.." Niall whines dragging out the y removing my boxers from his face with a disgusted expression.

I continue to pack everything I need from underwear to my Disney movie collection until everything is packed. looking behind me I find Niall lazily sprawled in a chair his hands folded on his stomach, soft snores left his plump lips, he really did fall asleep so easily and very fast.

letting him rest I make my way over to the bed and lay down snuggling into my bed for the last time. 1 more hour before I had a new life and family, 1 more hour before I was more than likely rejected again.

...

"liam, LiLi, oi! Leeeyum!." a voice whispers in my ear poking my cheek "come on mate we gotta go."

sitting up I wipe the sleep from my eyes to see a fresh looking Niall both our bags resting by the door.

"you coming or what buddy?." with a smile I nod my head jumping up looks like it was now or never.

Niall and I manage to sneak out past my mum not needing the tickets, Niall could compel anyone into anything. he once convinced the mail man he was Jesus.

now safely on the plane I let my mind wander playing with my blonde companions hair as he once again slept with his head in my lap. i couldn't help but think about my mum and her sudden out burst, or the fact my father was dead, I still couldn't believe I was moving in with his wife and my half brother. would they even want me there when I arrive.

Niall shifts in his sleep wrapping his arms around my waist. "liam stop worrin' and got to sleep."

I chuckle patting his head. "ok goodnight Ni."

"g'night."

my wolf growled happily at the idea of undisturbed sleep, and gradually my eyes slide closed. dreaming of cerculean blue eyes.

ment here...


	3. Chapter 3

(louis)

i wake up a little later than usual and rub at the sleep in the corner of my eyes. my head ached and I was still a little tired from the previous day.

soon after leaving harry on the cliffs I had walked home and just collapsed onto the sofa, beau my Labrador puppy came running in after me settling himself next to my head.

I spent most of my time playing with beau and helping mum clean up big surprise tomorrow.

speaking of surprises I had better get

dressed and see what's going on. there was a lot of banging coming from downstairs, walking cautiously down I see mum racing around the living room.

"mummy what are you doing?."

my mother looks up at me smiling.

"morning baby, I'm looking for my keys have you seen them?."

giggling I nod walking over to the fruit bowl.

"you dropped them in here yesterday remember."

mum smiles again relieved.

"of course thankyou boo-bear."

I blush handing the keys to mum.

"mum!, I'm to old for boo-bear." I whine but mum just shakes her head.

"never."

I roll my eyes "so why do you need your keys aren't you meant to be in your day off."

mum turns her back to me puck up her purse and slipping in her heels.

"yes Louis but I have to pick someone up today, remember the surprise I told you about?."

"that's the surprise a person." I pout

"Louis Tomlinson don't be so rude."

"fine sorry." I mutter.

"good." mum heads for the door, then stops turning to me. "go and get ready love we are going to the airport."

I groan and race up the stairs pulling on my mickey mouse sweater, my black skinny jeans rolled to the ankle, and a pair of red Tom's.

"Louis come on we have to leave."

"coming mummy!." i call bouncing down the stairs. mum locks the door waiting. I turn around and look at her puzzled.

"have you got your car keys Lou?."

I think for a minute. "um no they are upstairs in my satchel."

mum nods "ok we'll take my car then."

I loved my car before dad left us he bought me a VW Miami auto convertible in white it was so cute. I pout a little thinking about my baby I could have driven her to the airport.

I shrug skipping off after mum hopping into the passenger side of her cherry red Honda civic. mum pulls out of the driveway and I zone out slipping my headphones into my ears, sleeping sirens version of fuck you blasted through them and I feel myself relax.

i liked this song it was cute, even though it was basically a breakup song it made me laugh it was so up beat.

I tap my fingers on the car door to the rhythm of the song, mum laughs at me when I unconsciously start dancing in my seat. blushing I lean back in my seat watching the trees fly past until. A big grey building came into view, it was a pretty dull looking thing our airport very corporate.

grabbing a parking space we get out and walk over to the large glass doors. the air is even colder inside than it had been outside, however the smells were amazing, fresh goodies at the bakery, newly ground coffee in the cafe', there was even a MacDonald's for the kids.

"hey mum can we have maccas later?." I ask turning to who thought was my mother but instead was a man who looked as though he hadn't slept in a year.

looking at me strangely the man waddles off briefcase in hand.

"well that couldn't have been more embarrassing." I mumble frowning.

"Your a bucket of laughs mate." someone chuckles beside me.

yea ok that's creepy, crazy Irish guy just starts talking to me.

"hey I'm not crazy or creepy." he says again, I can hear the pout he's sporting through his voice.

"you kinda are nialler."

oh my that voice it's...beautiful. intrigued I turn my head to see two boys just a bit younger than myself. one of the boys, the shorter of the two, had soft looking blonde hair, seeps sky blue eyes and flawless pale skin. the taller one was slightly taller with almost curly but not quite golden brown hair, calm brown eyes and his skin was slightly tanned.

mum stood behind them a hand on their shoulders.

"Louis this is liam and his friend Niall."

the blonde one runs forward and hugs me tightly lifting me from the ground.

"I'm Niall nice to meet you mate." I feel his nose skim my neck as he lets me down and I swear he sniffs me, yea that's not creepy at all note the sarcasm.

the boy named liam just smiles and holds out a hand for me to shake.

"hey I'm liam."

"Louis." I say dreamily as his smooth skin touches mine.

mum clears her throat and we pull away from eachother loans eyed wide and frightened as he stared at his hand.

"I see you three becoming good friends." mum laughs and heads out to the car the three of us following behind. it was going to be a long day.

when we arrived home mum made us some nachos for lunch before dropping off Niall at a hotel leaving liam and I alone.

after the incident in the airport liam had spoken to me or looked at me the whole time, he even shyed away from me when I walked past.

I was now at the sink standing with my back to him, I could feel his stare on my back.

"liam it's rude to stare." I said over my shoulder pouting a little.

"uh sorry." he mutters shifting.

with a sigh I place the last of the plates in the strainer and turn to him.

"so liam how old are you?." i ask with a smile

liam looks at me for a second and his features soften. "I'm 17."

"I'm 21."

silence fills the room before liam speaks up.

"so what do you guys do for fun."

I giggle. "well leeyum, there's actually a party being held in your honor tonight."

liam looks shocked.

" a party...for m-me!?".

I nod and liam's face breaks out into a heartbreaking smile.

"can we go now!." he squeals

"not yet li it's to early." liam pouts and I can't help but wrap my arms around his shoulders rubbing his back softly.

"l-Louis, I...need to...PEE!." liam jumps away from me running up the stairs, before stopping and looking at me with a red face. "uh. where is the toilet?."

not wasting anytime liam runs off disappearing behind the corner. the door opens and shuts gently with a click, followed by the sound of heels on a wood floor.

"hello mum." I say just as she walks into the kitchen setting her bag onto the table.

"hello boobear."

I blush.

"get along well are we?." she asks with a hopeful smile.

"yea liams cool."

smiling mum pats my head. "that's my Lou."

"awww mum come on stop it."

she laughs stepping back just as a shy liam walks into the room.

"hello liam dear."

"hello jayy." he smiles sitting beside me his body unconsciously leaning against mine, gosh he was sexy.

"so." mum says with a clap of her hands. "what are you boys planning on doing?."

"well there's a welcome party at sunset bitch at 7:00pm for liam."

"oh that sounds nice." mum smiles softly "you boys should go early, Lou you should introduce him to Harry and Zayn."

"but mum I'm fighting with harry." I whine and liam chuckles, that cheeky boy.

"Louis Tomlinson don't be stupid Harry's your best friend, us you guys always make up anyways."

I frown she had a point there. sighing I nod and liams eyes light and I swear he's going to hug me but he doesn't, instead biting his bottom lip gently making my heart race.

"come on then lets go." I say " just let me grab my keys."

I take the stairs two at a time walking into my room grabbing my satchel. I give liam time to change and then we are off to Harry's place where Zayn more than likely is.

"is harry nice?." liam asks suddenly catching me off guard.

"yea he's sweet weird but sweet."

"cool." he replies fidgetting

"is something wrong liam?."

"n-nope." he smiles " so is harry like your boyfriend or..?"

I laugh, gosh he could be so cute, trying not to be jealous.

"nah Harry's not gay."

"but you are." he smiles, looks like someone's getting some confidence.

"yep im gayer than a rainbow."

"now mate that doesn't make sense."

I jump with a scream narrowly missing oncoming traffic.

"whoops sorry there Louis."

"it's fine Niall but a little warning next time would be nice."

liam laughs threading his fingers through my hair. " sorry bout him loulou he can be a pain."

i smile leaning into the touch feeling warm and fuzzy on the inside. moving my gaze from the road I look at liam and he gasps pulling his hand back looking at it like it had a mind of its own.

frowning I look away catching my eyes in the rear view mirror, I swear they glowed a pale lavender colour, but then i blinked and it was gone.

a large white house comes into view and Niall bounces around excitedly. I can see Zayn out the front sitting on the porch steps lazily, harry playing with his cat jellybean in the hammock.

smiling the three of us head over to them me and liam walking casually behind Niall who eyes were locked onto harry.

and then he kissed him.

ument here...


	4. Chapter 4

(liam)

I couldnt believe what happened next, the young blonde moved with uncannny speed straddling him. at first glance it would look like niall was snogging the curly haired boy but he was infact bonding with him, or at least going through the stages of bonding with him i wasnt sure how it worked. the position looked awkward from my view point, niall held the boys wrist in each of his hands, his grip like steel while he stole his breathe.

"what the?, Niall what are you doing." Louis asks puzzled. "get off harry."

niall lips nudged harrys trying to bring the frozen boy to life with his tenative caresses. but he just stayed there completely stunned.

the dark skinned lad who had been seated on the steps stood now glaring at the pair.

Niall pulled back his mouth pulling into a wind grin two long teeth indenting his lower lip, the tip of his tongue curling around his left one delicately. then the situation hit harry those bright green eyes sparking to life as he sat up in a hurry. Niall thinking harry was eager to get back into their kiss leant forward only to have his throat gripped tightly.

with wide eyes the blonde regarded harry cautiously, some many emotions flashed across the young wolf's face before it settled into a cold glare. Niall with surprising strength was thrown half way across the lawn and straight into me sending us backwards into the garden.

"harry! what the why did you do that..how did you do that!." louis asked those deep blue eyes of his switching be tween niall and i and harry, he looked terrified.

"um sorry." harry mutters he looked more than a little hurt at what he had done, where had i seen that look before?..

niall looks at harry for a second before burying his face in my neck, his body was shaking slightly and strangled sounds were coming from his parted lips. poor niall he must have thought harry was his soul fire, it was so hard on him, when vampires are born or re-born they loose all traces of humanity and i dont mean that in the sense of there social ability's and so on. no what i meant was there soul there passion and there dreams, that was what made niall human. in nialls culture a vampires soul fire is there humanity stored in the one they are meant to love to eternity and back, there significant other.

niall has been searching a longtime for his and failed many times, but not likes this he has never acted like this.

a stinging pain traces its way down my arm and i wince. pulling back from niall i reach my sweater sleeve up and wipe the acidic liquid from his face drying up his tears.

"its ok Ni, we'll talk about it later ok but not know, i dont think louis knows about any of this."

niall nods standing up and brushing everything off, a large smile breaking through lighting up his features. "you guys sure have a nice way of treating a lad." he laughs helping me up off the ground and swinging an arm around my shoulders.

harry growlseyes flashing glaring at me till i swear i would burst into flames at any minute.

"well, uh...lets go inside yea?." louis mutters walking over to harry slapping him around the back of the head. the younger boy just laughs it off though capturing louis in a headlock, ruffling his brown windswept hair with a noogie. "AH! harry get off!."

the darker skinned one which im begging to think is zayn just rolls his eyes heading inside before them. once everyone is inside we all moved to the living room flopping down onto the soft couches and bean bags. this room was like teen heaven like seriously.

harry was sprawled out on the largest couch louis snuggled up next to him, which i did not approve of in anyway. then there was me and niall we had thrown to bean bags together and were casually laying on them niall avoiding looking in harrys direction, while zayn leant against the door frame, i guess he was too cool to stand or something.

"so your the new kid." he says looking me over

"yea the names liam though not new kid." i smirk playing with nialls hair.

"sure, whatever im zayn that idiot is harry." zayn says motioning to harry

"figured as much." i smile and he returns it, he face goes erious for a secound before he smiles again.

"hey liam so that party later on tonight i wanna show you something so dont go to far kay."

i shrug "sure why not, unless your a rapist."

he laughs shaking his head "you wish liam you fucking wish."

"so whos coming to the party?." niall asks ethusiasticly bouncing in place

"well uh..."

"the names niall." he says helping zayn out

"right well uh niall its looking the girls from the south ridge, my boys haz,you,liam louis and some others." he says matter of factly like the whole thing was mapped out perfectly, yea fat chance this was a teen get together we were talking about and that always spelt chaos.

"sounds amazing i hope theres some sexy hotties i can sink my teeth into." niall says awestruck and off in his own little world.

zayn snarls "he had better not."

"dont worry zayn ill keep him in line." i sigh pinching niall but it doesnt faze him, damn him and his stupid mutant body.

"good."

a whine rings out across the room and all eyes shift to the creator of the sound. there was poor harry utter heartbreak on his face. poor thing but he was the one who threw niall away, literally.

"well." louis says trying to chase away the tension "shall we get to this party then?."

we all nodded excitedly and harry and zayn headed upstairs to change quickly. louis decides to ride with the boys in harrys hippy van looking thing so his convertible didnt get spray painted or worse. guess the kids around here were crazy or something.

when we arrive it was just a little over 8:00pm and already the party was in full swing. speakers were set up around the clearing, and the bass vibrated around me setting the hairs on my arms on end. louis screamed running into the crowd arms spread wide heading for what seemed to be the dance floor. niall chuckled beside me and i looked at him to see he was laughing at a cheeky vampire with long back hair with a shock of blonde in it kinda like zayn. the vampire wiggled his fingers at niall scrunching his nose rather adorably and the irish lad giggled again.

i could feel the anger rising off harry at the sight but didnt bother to say anything, within secounds niall was on the dance floor arms wrapped around the tall lanky vampire, he reminded me oddly of a giraffe huh. then it was just me,zayn and harry, well it was until zayn was dragged off by a girl with bright pink hair. then it was just me and mc curly.

"hey iam not mc curly." he grumbles behind me

"how did you know i thought that." i asjed looking at him

"because your our alpha idiot."

"wait what, im your what!."

our conversation was interupted when two tanned hands pulled me into a muscular body. "hey leeyum come dance its fun, this is after all your pary right." louis smiles up at me.

"can you wait a sec i was just talking to-."

"no!, now mister." louis scowls wiggling a finger in my face

"ok ok lou im comin."

louis smiles dragging me to the dance floor but not before i give harry a look saying we were definitly having a chat later. the dance floor was packed even though there was plenty of space, it was like a can of sardines really i suppose. once again i was pulled into a tanned body but this time it was swaying against mine sending heat through my whole body.

"loosen up li-bear jeez your so frigid looking." louis giggles, what was he doing to me. this wasnt a good idea i had to leave politely of course before i did something id regret. louis' hands grip my face bringing my attention to him and only him, his face is alight and he looks extremely happy.

"your nice liam, and cute, did you know you have a mark on your neck shaped like a heart." he smiled tracing his finger down my neck, i shiver shaking my head." well you do and it sexy."

louis hiccups and i know hes already drunk, looks like this little cutie couldnt hold hid liquor.

"louis how many drinks hav eyou had already?."

"well." he says lifting up his hands in front of my face " i did twenty body shots with niall, then two cocktails with andy the hot guy whos following niall around, then 2 beers with ashley and a sex on the beach with zayn, but he skipped on the beach part."

louis breaks down into hysterics laughing like a loon, i couldnt believe he had managed to drink 26 drinks in a couple of minutes.

"actually liam its already been half an hour." louis giggles.

"um ok thanks for that lou."

"no problemo friendareno." he smiles drunkinly.

louis kept dancing doing something i think he said was patting the dog and screwing a lamp post i dont know, but he looked super cute. ugh no liam bad he is off limits buddy big no no. i shake my head sternly looking down at the ground, just ponering my impending doom is all. when a song with a strong bass came on, it sounded like bombs away, yea definitly something from them, maybe there new song?.

louis squeals in delight jumping around to the thumping bass hi shirt flying up a little to reveal a delicious tined stomach. i lick my lips watching him my wolf screaming at me to take him.

"mmm liam you look like you wanna eat me." louis purrs smiling " i dig that."

i mentally moan as he drapes himelfs on me grinding his backside into me, and let me tell you it was a damn fantastic backside, for a boy i mean like seriously, cue wolf whistle. one hand unconciously wrapped around his waits resting againts his stomach 2 inches away from his waistband, my other holding his hip. oh god this was so wrong, so taboo, so thrilling.

louis' arm reached up wrapping around my neck and bring my head down slightly so we were eye to eye, he looked at me so longingly i tingled all over, his perfect white teeth denting his full lower lip. gos he was gorgeous, the kids around us had started chanting get stoopid, so id say that it was most likely the current song.

something came alight in me and i moved those couple of inches until i smashed my lips against his, who was i to say no to him, to my wolf, he wont remember. plus he cant be to disgusted about it if he was flirting with me first, but he is drunk..so maybe..but hes hot..OH SHUT UP BRAIN!. i mentally screamed at myself making a few weres' around me wince. ok that was just weird.

louis pulls away tuggin on my arm as he drags me from the dance floor to a log against a tree. looking at me lust fully he walks me backwards pushing me down into a sitting position climbing into my lap, so his nose just brushed mine.

"mm liam why do you seem so familiar." louis whispers against my throat kissing it gently.

"uh i dont know louis." shit, shit ,shit i really cant do this.

"i feel you in here." he says placing my hand on his chest over the steady rythm of his heart.

i melt against him, who was i kidding id only met the boy today and he had stolen my heart. there was no denying it he was my love and my mate.

"louis, oh louis i do to."

screaming caught our attention and we turned our heads to see zayn and the girl from earlier on the roof of someones pick up truck.

"hello everybody." zayn laughs " i want cha' to meet someone."

the girl beside him rolls her eyes going to leave but he wraps an arm around her waist.

"this young lady right here is awesome right, yea well she wont go out with me." he finishes with a pout looking down into the crowd which chorused boo, and afew giggles here and there.

"oh shut up." she glares

"but you see i think shes super cute, and awesome and shes like totally like awesome, and like i love her." he says staring at her moving closer. "but she dont acknowledge me."

"because your drunk and a crazy idiot." she smiles ruffling his hair.

"hey HEY! watch the smex hair kay kay, good now where was i oh yea." he says smiling " i neeed you guys to help me out what do you think we should do?

the crowd screamed and squealed chanting kiss kiss kiss kiss, and soon louis and i joined in. the girl looked reluctant but she seemed to be warming up to zayns charm.

"PLEASE ALEX! PLEASE BE MY GIRLFRIEND OR I WILL DIE!." zayn say dramatically and really loud to.

she blushes and nods leaning in to kiss him when niall runs through kissing each of the on the cheek. "HA RUINED YOUR MOMENT MOTHERFUCKERS." then he was gone again, theyd never catch him with his vampire speed crap.

zayn scowled running after him how nieve, followed by the girl who was laughing hystericly.

"hey liam?." lou whispered yawning

"yea boo?."

"i wanna go night nights." he smiles softly his eyes drifting closed as he snuggled into my sweater his hands gripping the fabric tightly.

"ok darling lets get you home." i lift him carefully his arms wrapped around my neck and his legs around my waist. runnign over to zayns using my special abitlities i grab lou's keys and drive us both home. it had been a fun night and i think i would happily do it again i liked it here at black water it was like a second home, now it was my home.

i carry louis up stairs into his room, setting him down on the bed i go to pull away but he refuses to let go.

"louis its bedtime time to let go." i say nervously

but he lifts his hips up into mine making me moan silently "lets play a game liam but first you have to loose the clothes."...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: omg im sooo sorry it took this long to post but ive been ridiculously busy the last couple of days, so ive been way too tired, but im going to push through and get back up to posting at least everyday and my dear friends the guy I've been crushing on is coming over on Tuesday which is big for me, to watch horror movies he's so cute cause they freak him out and he likes to cuddle :). also after this chapter ive decided i will let you decide whos p.o.v you want it doesnt have to be liams or louis/ it can be niall or harry if you like, and also what do you want to see happen to the characters? their fate is in your hands :3 have fun...

~J.A.B (im just too whoreable)

(louis)

my head was killing me, I don't think I had ever had a hangover quite like this. I don't even remember how I had gotten here, everything was a blur. i remember going to Harry's, and Zayn was there. then there was a weird incident with Niall and Harry...and I think we left for the party straight after.

what in the world did we do last night.

my phone blinked beside me and I rolled to pick it up. I had a text from harry.

sighing I opened the messages.

hazza: hey boo wanted check if u ended up getting any last night. u seemed pretty cosy with the new kid. ;) xxx

I stare wide eyed at the message. please god tell me I didn't. setting the phone down on the pillow beside me, I lifted the sheets carefully looking down.

"oh god."

my suspicions and Harry's had been correct I had indeed gotten lucky. I was butt ass naked and still a little sticky.

standing slowly I stretch out my back but don't feel any throbbing in my back. could it be I was the top this time?.

I could here the shower in the guest room running and knew liam was up, I wonder why he didn't stay in bed with me. maybe he wasn't a cuddler, he sure looked like one though.

scratching at my bed hair I get up moving to my closet to pull on my briefs and skinnies. maybe I could test liam to see if it really happened, ill just seduce it out of him. the water shuts off, and I can't help but sneak down the hall to peek through the door.

i could see the outline of his torso, from the curve to of his bottom.

"ugh fit." I whispered to myself leaning closer.

water slid down his slightly tanned skin dripping off of him onto lavender bath mats. he slowly turned in my direction reaching for a towel giving me an amazing view of his package but I'm sure I was still bigger. he was gorgeous definitely my kind of boy. not that I relied on looks.

the door was pulled inwards and I fell forward landing at his feet. good work Lou get distracted and not see him heading towards, geez kill me now.

"louis?." he asks staring down at me, geez it's like he's never been peeved on before.

"umm hello liam, uh mum sent me up to get you."

liam looks down at me amused.

"oh?. that's funny she left early for work this morning." he chuckles helping me off the ground.

his touch brings a flash of something in the back of my mind. i remember saying I wanted liam and then him tugging my clothes off.

a weird look crosses the younger boys features, I pull my hand back faster than I intended and see hurt flash in his face.

"um so liam what do you want to do today?." i gulp smiling up at him.

slowly liam lifts one shoulder in a shrug moving to his bedroom to get a change of clothes. I stand in the doorway my back to the very handsome and very naked liam.

"we could watch movies, go to the beach." i said looking up at the ceiling. "Oh!, i know what we can do."

i heard liams laugh from somewhere behind me as he passed. he had that sweet smelling cologne on again.

"and what's that Lou." liam smiles after telling me it was ok to turn around.

"nuh uh Payne it's a secret." I smile

liam huffs doing up the buttons of his purple and blue plaid shirt.

"perfect." I smiled pulling him to my room and into my closet. " here you'll need these liam."

I passed liam a pair of black boots while I pull on my own over my red skinnys. liam smiled at me turning in a circle.

"well?."

"you look great liam." I smile taking his thin wrist in my hand, the skin felt rough and raised under my finger tips I'd have to find out more later for now I just wanted to have fun. "come on then lets go."

dragging liam downstairs i grab my keys heading out to my car. liam gets in after me and we drive further north along the reservation. my coat was strewn carelessly across the backseat, the windows up and the heating on full blast.

i was so proud of my idea and I knew liam would love it too. I wanted to show him I wasn't just a drunk shag, that I thought he was cute and nice and amazing.

this place was my favourite place growing up, grandma Tomlinson lived there on her own and always loved my company.

when we finally made it to our destination I pulled into the driveway. liam walked with me up to the door as it swung wide open revealing a short woman with greying hair. my Grammy.

"grammy!." i exclaim running into her arms, she smelt of roses and lavender, i missed that.

"hello sweetheart." she says in that caring voice of hers " what did I do to deserve a visit from my baby boy."

I blush while liam hides a laugh around a cough. he can laugh now he won't be later.

"no reason I just love you silly." I laugh hugging her tight. " and for you to meet my friend."

her grey eyes shift to the quiet liam who stood just off to the side of us. she stepped back from my embrace turning to liam and pulling him into a hug. he looked a little unsure of what to do patting her back gently.

"well hello there who are you?."

"I'm liam madam."

grandma moves back again shaking her head. "please just call me grandma I don't mind."

liam smiled wider than I've ever seen him smile, he was so cute.

"so what do you need."

"I was wondering if I could borrow Lucifer and Mickey?."

my Grammy smiled "course baby they are round back have fun."

nodding excitedly I pull liam around to the back of the house, there stood a big red barn revealing stalls inside.

"I don't understand." liam says as we walk inside.

I walk away from him walking inside a stall and coming back out with a horse that was deep black with reddish tints.

"liam this is Lucifer he's your horse for the day." I smiled handing the holdings rains to him.

"what!?." he squeals looking up at the horse standing infront of him. " your insane."

i shake my head smiling at him. "nope we are going riding."

I took awhile to convince liam it would be ok, but we still had to compromise. liam refused to go on Lucifer by himself so he sat behind me, his grip on me was tight but he was scared so it was ok.

Lucifer took off through the woods and down along the edge of where the surf meets the beach. liam is gradually becoming more confident on the horse and after a while decides to have a go alone. liam did amazing even jumped over a log or two he was really enjoying himself.

when we're both tired we rode back to the house for triple choc fudge ice cream. liam however decided to just have malteasers. we lay on my bed, liams head in my lap as I stroked his hair.

"liam I want to talk...about last night."


End file.
